


И вот так все это заканчивается

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Гармония, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пост-Хогвартс, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: У каждой истории есть начало и конец, даже у их.





	И вот так все это заканчивается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is How It Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162643) by [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit). 



> Дисклаймер: Все принадлежит своим авторам и создателям

**Все заканчивается тем,** что Гарри в одиночестве стоит там, где еще недавно была их общая гостиная. Он смотрит на стену перед ним, в то самое место, где лиловая краска была содрана углом черной рамки с фотографией.  
Той рамки, что сейчас валяется на полу, расколотая на две половинки и усыпанная осколками стекла.  
А фотография теперь лежит изображением вверх на полу. Она улыбается, глядя на него с фото, а его легкие словно наполняются свинцом.  
* * *  
_И вот так она бросает его._  
— Я больше так не могу, — говорит она. В ее голосе больше нет ни огня, ни чувств, ни какой-то бы то ни было энергии. Уже несколько месяцев как поздно для всего этого.  
— Мне жаль, но я не могу сделать того, что ты меня просишь, — грубо отвечает он.  
Гермиона отворачивается, но успевает заметить гримасу на ее лице. Поднимает чемодан, лежащий на кровати, который она наполнила своей одеждой, книгами и упаковала свой шампунь, благодаря которому ее волосы всегда пахнут клубникой.  
— Не делай меня плохим парнем, Гарри, — с горечью произносит она. — Я не единственная, кто недовольна этими отношениями. Мы делаем друг друга несчастными. По крайней мере, я хоть что-то с этим делаю.  
— Сбегая?  
— Я не сбегаю. Я делаю то, что нужно сделать. Прежде чем все закончится тем, что мы окончательно возненавидим друг друга.  
— И ты полагаешь, что однажды я поблагодарю тебя за то, что тебе хватило мужества сделать это для нас двоих? — презрительно спрашивает он. Гермиона лишь смотрит на него. Любые чувства, которые у нее могли быть, сейчас скрыты за каменным выражением лица.  
Она идет к двери, но останавливается, чтобы сказать ему:  
— Я написала Рону. Он не знает ничего. Он не знает, что у нас были проблемы, и тем более — что происходит сейчас. Но, я попросила его оставить сегодняшний вечер свободным, на случай, если ты напишешь ему. Не оставайся сегодня один, Гарри.  
— Ты распланировала даже наш разрыв! — горько смеется он.  
Она только ворчит что-то — но он не разбирает, что именно — и выходит из спальни.  
Меньше чем через минуту он слышит, как она аппарирует из дома.  
Гарри оглядывается по сторонам, подмечая вещи, которые она взяла с собой: организованный батальон ее духов и лосьонов на туалетном столике, одеяло, которое ее мать связала для нее, которое всегда лежало в ногах на кровати.  
Так же он примечает и вещи, которые она оставила: коричневый плюшевый мишка, которого он выиграл для нее на их первом свидании, шкатулку с драгоценностями, которую он подарил ей на ее последний день рождения. И он знает, что внутри она оставила бриллиантовое кольцо, которое когда-то принадлежало его матери.  
В спальне вдруг становится слишком душно, и он бросается в гостиную. Он видит, что она не забрала ни одной из их фотографий, и чувствует, как гнев внутри него нарастает.  
Это несправедливо, что она может взять свои вещи — может выбрать предметы, которые хочет, чтобы удалить его из своей жизни — в то время как он застревает в пространстве, которое хранило ее присутствие в каждом уголке и поверхности.  
Он поднимает рамку и с силой швыряет ее в стену.  
* * *  
_И вот так они проводят последнюю ночь вместе._  
Как и каждую в последнее время. Он лежит на краю кровати, лицом к окну. Он чувствует прохладное пустое пространство позади себя, и он знает, что она так же лежит на другой стороне большого матраса.  
— Гарри? — он слышит, как она тихо зовет его.  
Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но останавливается, прежде чем сказать хоть слово. Он не знает, почему не может ответить.  
Гарри чувствует, как она поворачивается на кровати, и слышит ее вздох.  
Он закрывает глаза и надеется уснуть.  
* * *  
_И вот так происходит их последняя настоящая ссора._  
— Я больше не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, Гермиона, — в бессилии поднимая руки, произносит он. — Я — аврор. Моя работа известная тем, что не совсем безопасна.  
— В этом все дело! — тут же выпаливает она. — Ты все еще восстанавливаешься после последнего ранения. Ты аврор уже шесть лет, и я сбилась со счета, сколько раз ты попадал в больницу. Я не знаю, сколько дней и ночей я провела в комнате ожидания Св. Мунго.  
— Мне жаль, — отвечает Гарри. — Но что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
Она поджимает губы и бросает на него острый взгляд. Это заставляет его сжать виски и разочарованно вздохнуть.  
— В последний чертов раз, — говорит он тихо и уверенно. — Я не собираюсь бросать свою работу. Я бы никогда не попросил тебя оставить свою, так что это нечестно, что ты продолжаешь настаивать, чтобы я уволится со своей.  
— Моя работа не отправляет меня в кому, — медленно произносит она. — Мне нужно каждый раз появляться в отделении интенсивной терапии, перед тем, как когда-нибудь попасть домой. И довольно трудно сравнивать твою работу с моей.  
Он хмурится, глядя на нее.  
— Твоя работа заставляет тебя отправляться Мерлин-знает-куда и иметь дело со злыми троллями и агрессивными гигантами.  
— Я следую инструкции по безопасности, когда работаю в поле, — защищается она.  
— А это, моя дорогая, уже двойные стандарты, — буквально кричит он. А затем подходит к гардеробу и хватает свою мантию.  
— Куда ты идешь? — воинственно спрашивает Гермиона.  
Он поднимает руки, чтобы остановить ее.  
— Мне нужно выбраться отсюда. Я не могу — просто не могу разбираться со всем этим прямо сейчас. Я устал постоянно спорить об одном и том же.  
Понимая, что он слишком расстроен, чтобы воспользоваться магией, он выходит из дома через парадные двери, громко захлопывая их за собой.  
* * *  
_И вот так он приходит в себя в последний раз в больнице._  
Он с трудом заставляет глаза открыться. Он пытается сесть, но сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы приподнять руку и повернуть голову.  
Гермиона сидит рядом с его постелью там же, где и всегда, когда все заканчивается его отправкой в Св. Мунго. Она смотрит на него широко раскрытыми, опухшими и покрасневшими от слез глазами. Один локоть упирается ей в колено, ладонь прикрывает нижнюю половину лица, но она протягивает другую руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы.  
Они безмолвно смотрят друг на друга; оба слишком устали, чтобы что-то говорить, но у каждого из них на то своя причина.  
— Это первый раз, когда ты очнулся за три дня, — наконец-то произносит она. Гермиона крепко сжимает его пальцы, но все еще может чувствовать, как дрожит ее рука.  
* * *  
_И вот так все заканчивается раньше._  
— Мне жаль о том, что я сказала ранее, — шепчет она ему, когда они их снова разделяет целая постель. Они лежат в темноте, но он может чувствовать, что она смотрит на него, особенно, когда они повернулись и теперь лежат лицом к лицу.  
— Мне тоже, — после паузы отвечает он.  
— Я знаю, что ты сказал, что ты так чувствуешь, но клянусь, я не пытаюсь контролировать твою жизнь или принимать решения за тебя, — произносит она. — Мне просто... Я так боюсь, Гарри, каждый раз, когда ты отправляешься на задания. Сразу напоминает тот момент, когда я думала... когда все думали, что ты мертв. Я видела, как твое тело нес Хагрид, и я не могла дышать. И это было тогда, когда ты был все еще просто моим лучшим другом. А теперь когда ты — мое все, я просто не знаю, что я буду делать, если ты...  
Она тихо вздыхает, как будто пытается подавить всхлипы.  
Гарри чувствует, как ее рука тянется через пустоту между ними. Его рука находит ее, и он подносит ее к губам, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону ее ладони. Он кладет ее руку себе на щеку, и золотой металл обручального кольца холодит его щеку.  
* * *  
_И вот так все впервые начало меняться между ними._  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты не брался за такие опасные задания, — тихо произносит Гермиона, глядя на гроб в другом конце комнаты. — Ты тоже там был, когда он погиб. Эта служба могла быть и в твою честь.  
Гарри обнимает ее, прижимая к себе.  
— Все задания у нас потенциально опасные. И это один из тех редких случаев сейчас, когда все закончилось плохо. Андерс был хорошим аврором, и то, что произошло с ним, ужасно. Но все авроры прекрасно осведомлены об потенциальной опасности с самого начала.  
— У него осталось двое детей, которые даже еще недостаточно взрослые, чтобы иметь собственные палочки. И жена, с которой они были вместе еще с Хогвартса, — глухо говорит она.  
— Я уверен, что они гордятся тем, что Андерс спас так много жизней на своем последнем задании.  
— Если ты когда-нибудь погибнешь на задании, я могу обещать тебе, что не гордость будет тем чувством, которое переполнит меня, — резко выдыхает она.  
— О чем ты говоришь, Гермиона? — он вопросительно смотрит на нее.  
— Я говорю, — непоколебимо произносит она, глядя на него, — что поняла, что хочу, чтобы ты перестал быть аврором. Ты бы ушел в отставку, если бы я попросила?  
Он отводит от нее взгляд.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать.  
— И почему это нет? — недоверчиво спрашивает она.  
— Все еще много темных волшебников осталось на свободен. К тому же не все Пожиратели Смерти пойманы и осуждены.  
— А еще, кроме тебя, достаточно квалифицированных авроров, чтобы заняться этим. Гарри, тебе не нужно продолжать играть в героя для всего мира, — шепчет она.  
Он пристально смотрит на скорбящую семью, собравшуюся в передней части комнаты.  
— Я делаю это для тебя, Гермиона.  
* * *  
_И вот так он понимает, что его работа не закончена._  
Он стоит над еще одним телом, распростертым в переулке маггловского Лондона. Его напарник Андерс обходит последнюю жертву, собирая все магические и немагические улики, прежде чем маггловская полиция прибудет на место преступления.  
— Те же отметины, что и у двух других, — говорит Андерс. — Следы веревки на шее указывают на удушение. Но на левом плече знак Пожирателя Смерти.  
Гарри кивает.  
— Его можно убрать, как и все остальные?  
— Да, — отвечает Андерс. — Это просто обычная магическая метка, сделанная на коже, а не настоящая Темная метка.  
Гарри направляет палочку на руку жертвы, чтобы убрать символ, но не может оторвать глаз от ее пустых медово-карих глаз и ореола темно-каштановых кудрей. Ни одна из других жертв не была похожа на нее: первым был невысокий, коренастый мужчина, а второй — пожилая женщина.  
Однако Гарри не может не думать, что эта жертва, которая имеет поразительное сходство с его любимой, послана как сообщение специально для него.  
* * *  
_И вот так он, наконец-то, осознает всю глубину своих чувств к ней._  
И это не какая-то очень опасная ситуация. Ничьей жизни не угрожают, они не в бегах от какой-либо опасности.  
Они валяются в кровати, ее голова покоится на его обнаженной груди. Она крепко спит, измученная тяжелым днем в офисе, а также бурными ночными играми в постели. Гарри уже было собирается последовать ее примеру и уснуть, как вдруг раздается громкий всхрап, сопровождаемый влажным ощущением на груди. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее лицо.  
Рот Гермионы широко открыт, и лунный свет, струящийся через окно, блестит на полоске слюны в углу ее рта. Гарри медленно проводит рукой по ее каштановым кудряшкам, от чего она закрывает рот, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.  
Тепло распространяется от того места, где ее голова покоится на его теле, до кончиков пальцев ног и пальцев рук. Он думает про себя, что если он сможет проводить каждую ночь своей жизни, чувствуя, как эта женщина пускает на него слюни, он будет считать себя самым счастливым из волшебников.  
И тут же решает пойти в Гринготтс на следующий день, чтобы забрать обручальное кольцо своей матери.  
* * *  
_И вот так они находят свой дом._  
Они идут по извилистой дорожке на одной из улиц в Хогсмиде, используя морозный зимний воздух в качестве предлога, чтобы крепко обнять друг друга. Каждый из них держит в свободной руке пакеты с покупками: у него из Сладкого Королевства, а у нее из Писсаро. Когда они подходят к аппарационной точке, то оранжевое пятно пересекает их путь.  
— Живоглот? — изумленно произносит Гермиона. Она не видела своего фамильяра с тех пор, как он ушел на охоту однажды ночью во время ее восьмого года в Хогвартсе. И она тут же бросается вслед за этим существом.  
— Глотик? Живоглот, это ты? — она почти кричит, гоняясь за ним по улице.  
— Гермиона, подожди! — Гарри ускоряется и догоняет ее.  
Они сворачивают на узкую аллею, вдоль которой выстроились изящные домики. Хотя земля сухая и чистая, крыши вдоль улицы все еще покрыты снегом, что делает здания похожими на пряничные домики. Нигде нет никаких признаков оранжевого животного.  
— Ты видел, куда он побежал, Гарри? — осматривая улицу, спрашивает она.  
— Гермиона, я не думаю, что это был Живоглот, — осторожно произносит он. — Прошло уже два года с тех пор, как он потерялся.  
Гермиона останавливается и еще раз печально оглядывает окрестности.  
— Наверное, ты прав. Я просто хочу знать наверняка, что с ним случилось. Заблудился ли он в замке или в Запретном лесу, или...  
Ее взгляд падает на один из прекрасных пряничных коттеджей справа от нее, с табличкой, которая указывает, что он выставлен на продажу.  
— Ох, посмотри, Гарри, — произносит она, направляясь ко входу во дворик.  
Он внимательно изучает каменную дорожку, ведущую к выцветшей зеленой двери; все еще голые цветочные ящики под каждым окном; дымовую трубу, из которой он может представить себе тонкие завитки белого дыма.  
Он выглядит простым, удобным, очаровательным и особенным. Идеально подходящим для них.  
Гарри смотрит на нее и замечает возбужденный блеск в ее глазах.  
— Давай посмотрим, есть ли кто-нибудь внутри, чтобы провести нам экскурсию по дому.  
* * *  
_И вот так они проводят первую ночь вместе._  
Он томно целует ее, хотя его руки слегка дрожат от долгого удержания ее тела. Ее ноги все еще обхватывают его бедра, пятки впиваются в верхнюю часть его бедер, удерживая их вместе.  
Она отрывается от его губ и нежно смотрит на него.  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — впервые произносит Гермиона.  
Он чувствует, что улыбается ей, как влюбленный дурак, поэтому вместо этого игриво говорит:  
— Так это же замечательно, да?  
— Ой! — он вскрикивает, когда она щиплет чувствительный сосок. Хихикнув, она опускает ноги и отталкивает его в сторону. Но Гарри снова берет ее за руки и поворачивает лицом к себе.  
— Я люблю тебя, Гермиона. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь, — нежно говорит он.  
Она кивает и кладет руку ему на щеку.  
— Я знаю. Я чувствую это. Каждый день.  
Он поворачивает лицо и целует ее ладонь.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
* * *  
_И вот так она впервые целует его._  
Яркие цветные огни очерчивают территорию маггловского парка развлечений за пределами Лондона. С того места, где они остановились, в верхней части колеса обозрения, они могут видеть тени, взволнованно движущиеся между игровыми будками и в очередях, окружающих различные аттракционы.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты меня уговорил на это, — сухо произносит Гермиона. Она так крепко сжимает перекладину, лежащую у них на коленях, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
— Расслабься, Гермиона, — успокаивающе заверяет он. — Ты в безопасности. Если что-нибудь случится, я позабочусь о тебе.  
— Как именно ты собираешься это сделать?  
Гарри машет пустыми руками в воздухе и самодовольно говорит:  
— С помощью магии.  
— Мы рядом с магглами,— закатывает она глаза. — Ты же не будешь спасать меня ценой нарушения Статута Секретности?  
— Ты стоишь поездки в Азкабан, в любое время, — подмигнув ей, произносит он. — И потом, ты ведь придешь и вытащишь меня, правда?  
Она бочком придвигается к нему.  
— За то, что заставил меня сидеть на скамейке в ста футах над землей, где ничего, кроме тонкой перекладины, не давало мне упасть навстречу верной смерти? — сладко спрашивает она. — Я позабочусь, чтобы ты там сгнил.  
Он откидывает голову назад, чтобы рассмеяться, и их сиденье слегка наклоняется по инерции. И тут же она начинает кричать и прижиматься к нему всем телом.  
— Что я могу сделать, чтобы обеспечить себе свободу? — он шепчет ей на ухо.  
Она с любопытством смотрит на него, а затем наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам. Его дыхание прерывается на середине вдоха, когда он ощущает близость ее тела. Когда она отстраняется, кажется, что огни стали светить ярче; жужжание толпы внизу, конечно, раздается громче. Он чувствует головокружение, которое никогда не испытывал на большой высоте.  
Гермиона самоуверенно улыбается ему.  
— Продолжай в том же духе, пока мои ноги не окажутся твердо на земле, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы вытащить тебя из Азкабана, если ты когда-нибудь туда попадешь.  
Он охотно соглашается.  
* * *  
_И вот так он понимает, что и она испытывает к нему чувства._  
Все Уизли с радостью принимают его приглашение отметить Рождество вместе с ним в доме на площади Гриммо. Он только и рад предоставить максимально комфортный отдых для семьи, особенно потому, что это их первое Рождество без Фреда.  
Гермиона, естественно, приезжает погостить к ним во время каникул из Хогвартса.  
Гарри сидит на стуле в кухне, задрав рубашку до плеч, а Гермиона намазывает целебную мазь на синяки на его ребрах.  
— Есть ли веская причина, по которой твой торс используется в качестве боксерской груши в Аврорате? — раздраженно спрашивает она. — Ты же только начинаешь тренироваться, ради Мерлина. Они должны использовать на вас защитные чары, когда происходит спарринг.  
— Они хотят, чтобы у нас были подлинные ощущения, когда это возможно, — говорит он вяло, наслаждаясь ощущением ее пальцев на своей коже.  
Она издает недовольный звук и стягивает его рубашку вниз после того, как заканчивает. Гермиона смотрит на него, и он чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в теплой улыбке.  
— Кроме того, я не так уж и против, — говорит он, — когда ты здесь. Мне нравится, когда ты суетишься вокруг меня.  
Она нежно улыбается ему в ответ и кладет руку ему на щеку.  
— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Потому что я никогда не перестану суетиться вокруг тебя, Гарри Поттер. Даже когда нам будет по сто пятьдесят, я уверена, что ты все еще будешь гоняться за темными волшебниками и получать различные синяки по всей спине. Я все равно буду суетиться вокруг тебя и ворчать, чтобы ты был осторожен.  
Гарри кладет руку поверх той, что ласкает его лицо, и поворачивает голову, чтобы коснуться губами ее ладони.  
Она краснеет, но оставляет свою руку нежно прижатой к его щеке.  
* * *  
_И вот так он впервые видит ее в своей новой жизни._  
Он только что убил Волдеморта, но никакого празднования не последовало. Никакой ликующей толпы, никаких облегченных улыбок, снисходительных похлопываний по спине. Но вокруг слишком много раненых, нуждающихся в уходе, и мертвых тел, которые нуждаются в надлежащем обращении.  
Гарри шатается по Большому залу, мысленно перечисляя несчастных, которые его окружают. Каждый раненый боец, которого он замечает, подобен тискам вокруг его груди; каждое мертвое тело наваливает тяжесть на его сердце.  
Его глаза осматривают комнату, пока не падают на ее лицо. Она направляется к нему.  
Он видит радость в ее глазах, печаль от обломков вокруг них и скорбь по их общим потерям. Но радость от того, что нашла его живым, и от их долгожданной победы, и конца всех мучений, которые они пережили в течение многих лет, ярко сияет в ее медовых глазах.  
Улыбка, которая появляется на ее лице, дрожащая, но искренняя. Это заставляет его грудь легче дышать с каждым вдохом, который втягивается в его легкие.  
**Вот так все это начинается.**


End file.
